


Star Wars Poems

by carrionkid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: I like star wars and I like poetry, this is probably the first time some of y'all have seen my poetry so I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Blood Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem is for the clone troopers, I also tried to translate it into mando'a once and I might add that to this!

we are bred with death in our veins,

forged in fatality, born fearless.

born running, running, always running.

the old gods smile down

on tempered steel bones,

faceless exoskeletons,

doomed before our first breath.

bargaining with borrowed time,

throw all your chips in 

and hope for the best.

luck is waking up. 

luck is flesh stitching itself back together.

luck is the ability to say “I am.”

but luck runs out,

burns out in a blaze of glory.

a split second impact,

shattered hope and split flesh,

carefully housed in our shells,

choking on blood we never really owned.

we are bred with death in our veins,

and honor carved on our ribcage.

mortality is as much our brother,

as the others by our side,

the hand reaching down

to help us up on shaking legs

and guide us unto glory in our birthright afterworld,

more of a home than hard packed battleground

and bone-white armor.

more certain than the promise of tomorrow

or our hand-me-down skin.


	2. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this poem is for ahoska because I have a lot of feelings about her

You were soft, once,

Soft like wet clay pulled from the ground,

Once part of something bigger,

Now alone, cold and shapeless.

You were poked and prodded,

Formed by practiced hands

And smoothed into something suitable.

There was no reason to distrust,

Those steady sculptor’s hands.

 

You were soft, once,

But now you have hardened,

Forced into ill-fitting armor,

Second skins becoming far too natural,

Made from both forge and thought.

You grow into it quickly,

No longer afraid of the firefight,

Stone-shelled heart falling into step

With staccato impacts and settling dust.

 

You were soft, once,

But now you find new cracks each day,

Weaknesses in your carefully crafted facade.

You were taken from one family,

And turned away from another.

Pushed out into a cruel world

With wings not fully formed.

Flying can look a lot like falling

And you’re still not sure which one you’re doing.

 

You were soft, once,

Then you were hardened in hostility,

Now breaking, now broken.

Bits and pieces of yourself crumbling away,

Fragments of  _ you _ , no matter how small,

Lost to the overwhelming largeness of existing.

You have grown too big for the role they made,

A sharp edged thing, learning again to be soft,

Gaps stitched together with molten gold veins.


	3. Twin Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a poem for luke skywalker

You were born under the watch of twin bright eyes,

A constant, suffocating silent stare,

A reminder of what could be, but wasn’t.

 

They say the desert never forgets its children,

Created in the dust of listless wind,

But now you know that bone is just bone,

Picked clean and as white as sunlight,

But nowhere near as permanent.

 

The sand swallows and swallows, 

Selfish, greedy, devourer.

You remember digging, digging, 

Trying to find an end to it.

The wind almost sounds like laughter.

 

Those piercing yellow eyes stayed frozen,

Watching unblinking as you slipped out of their gaze.

Blood red light spilled over the ground,

As they wept for you, son of many,

But a sun nonetheless.

 

_ Remember, remember, _

_ This life is cold.  _

_ This life is cruel. _

_ Come home, come home, _

_ Wandering son, come home. _

_ Wandering son, you are not alone _ .

 

Those twin eyes have always been familiar,

As recognizable as your own,

But now a stranger stares back from dull metal,

Sunlight burning at the edges of his irises,

Weeping, weeping but watching still.

 


	4. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a possibly ooc poem for anakin skywalker

You were born cursed.

Invisible, cold hands

Wrapped ‘round your neck,

As much a part of you

As your umbilical cord.

A constant presence, a threat,

A soft voice saying

“Look. look what I can do.”

Fingers on your throat,

Choking on the knowledge

That your life is not your own.

 

You were born chained,

Another set of shackles

Draped over weary shoulders,

A blood-bound iron tether.

Forever fettered to an

Ever sinking weight.

That impossible constant pull

Towards the center of all things.

Spiralling into predetermined impact.

 

You were born burning,

Fate, a sun-scorched shadow,

Hanging by your feet,

Sticking like dust to your

Broken skin and blinded eyes.

Silent watcher, unseen guide,

Dragging you back to the flame,

The supernova building up

In the space behind your heart.

A white-hot searing pain,

That almost feels like home.

  
  



	5. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a general poem about the force

We will never truly die.

There is no creation or destruction,

Just existence, just change.

Our flesh is fragile, uncertain,

But we are more than flesh.

We are all derived from sameness,

All eternal, all shining.

One soul, split between vessels.

Heroism is oneness.

I am you. You are me.

We are all soil, all sun, all starlight.

One body falls so the other may stand.

One body falls, slips back into

The electric hum, the universe’s soul-song.

One body falls, flesh melts away

And mixes with bloodied dirt.

I am you. You are me.

Twin bodies standing shoulder to shoulder

At the end of all things.

Life heavy in our lungs,

Thoughts thick in the air.

One will see freedom.

One will see the end.

But, we are all one, all linked,

All part of the summation of existence.

We are all watching victory

Through the same sad eyes.

Whether we stand alone or together,

We are still standing.


End file.
